


Dandelion & Burdock

by miss_whimsy



Series: Personal Writing Challenge - July 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creative Ice-cream, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus buy some ice-cream and try not to melt in the heat.</p><p>Short ficlet for Day 1 of my personal writing challenge for July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion & Burdock

The heat was sweltering. Diagon Alley was mostly deserted, with people choosing to spend the glorious summer day at the seaside or in the country, rather than in stuffy London streets.

Remus cast another cooling spell, though they seemed to be losing their effectiveness. Sirius had draped himself across the ice-cream counter and seemed in no hurry to actually order anything.

“What’s the special flavour this week?” Sirius asked for the third time. 

Remus glanced over at Florean, who appeared to have nodded off, and then answered for him. “Dandelion and Burdock.”

Sirius hummed again and shifted slightly along the counter. “What do you think, Remus?”

“I think you should choose something,” Remus said, “before I melt into a puddle and run away.”

“Dandelion and Burdock then,” Sirius said, raising his voice enough to rouse Florean from his nap.

“Two, please,” Remus requested, digging into his pocket for enough money to pay for both.

They walked back up Diagon Alley together, licking leisurely at their ice-creams. “Where shall we go?” Sirius asked. 

“Somewhere cool,” Remus begged. “I don’t think werewolves were made for hot weather.”

Sirius laughed and nudged him. “We’ll go to Peter’s. He’s near a lake. That’s bound to be cooler.”

“And full of people,” Remus groaned, wondering what would be worse, the heat or the crowds.

“You’re so demanding, Moony.” Sirius finished his cone and grabbed what remained of Remus’s, stuffing it in his mouth.

“Sirius!”

Ignoring his protests, Sirius grabbed Remus’s arm and apparated.

They ended up on top of a cliff, overlooking the Channel. Remus pushed Sirius away as he tried to stay upright. They were completely alone.

“Is this good enough?” Sirius asked, an enormous grin splitting his face. “It’s certainly breezy.”

“You’re a madman,” Remus told him. “And you owe me an ice-cream.”

"Later," Sirius agreed with a nod, and grabbed Remus’s hand. “Much later."


End file.
